Understanding each other a little more
by twilightrocks100
Summary: After the whole crisis with Kusake in Diamond Dust Rebellion, Toshiro is curious about how Ichigo knew what he was going though. So he goes to find out, the Captains all learn something new about Ichigo as well. Warning OOC in this!


**Okay here a one-shot that just came to mind. Now there may be some OOCness but I tried to keep them in character as best as I could. Now I truly believe no one not even Rukia knows Ichigo all the way. I think he wears a mask so if you will get offend by that then, please leave.**

_**Understanding each other a little more**_

There was a meeting taking place a week after the whole crisis with Kusake and Toshiro leaving his post. The Captains, Renji, Rukia and ichigo with Nanao all there for the part they played in working to find out what was going on.

As the meeting was going and Toshiro was being asks questions about what was going on and once they were all done. They turned to the group that wasn't Captains and asks them how they figured it out.

"With my Captain telling me what to look up; and try and find." Nanoa spoke from her spot by her Captain, who grin down at her, making her huff at him. Then the Head Captain turn to Renji and Rukia with his close eyes and in a gruff voice asked his question.

"How did you two figure it out"? Rukia looks at him and spoke in a very respectful and polite tone "Ichigo of course sir he told us what to look for and gave us clues plus we word as a team sir". She finished then Renji spoke but he was not really saying it to any one just himself "like always".

Byakuya couldn't but be mad and a little upset that they would follow this reckless boy who he thought was an idiot, naturally he had to say something "and how is it, a insolent child and disrespect idiot knew what to do and how to lead you"?

Ichigo jumps to the middle and glares at Byakuya he speaks in a whisper but loud a enough for the room to hear and Renji and Rukia to wince at how that must have hit a nerve for Ichigo. "Well Byakuya, I'll answer that with another question to you, and let's see if you in all your intellect can figure it out."

Byakuya all though wouldn't say it or show it was shock and wonder what nerve he hit, than decided it did not matter, as long as he was answered.

"Do you have feeling and do you feel pain or anything, if you do why do I never see them"? The Head Captain opens his eyes that had a thoughtful look in them. "Let me tell you this _Captain Kuchiki, _you don't know me at all, you all think you do but the truth is you know _nothing _about me." No one missed how he sneered out Captain and stressed the nothing in his sentence. Ichigo left he saw no reason to remain and left without the Head Captain's permission.

The Head Captain turned to Renji who looks at him in confusion, "I do not know Captain, but he's right now that I think about it, even I don't know a lot about him and I like to think I'm one of his best friends." Rukia looks at Renji "Renji, it's okay I know more then must, but don't know everything." "What do you mean Miss Kuchiki"? Asks Captain Soi-Fon.

"Well for Ichigo's privacy I will only say this, he knows what it's like to lose someone and to be the one to find them, he was nine and his mom was killed in front of him." This of course shocked everyone, Renji then steps into the middle "I will say this, he wears a mask of who he really is."

'Like Byakuya thought must the Captains knowing that under Byakuya cold and indifferent acts, he has a heart and he loves and cares for people too. But no one would dare say it to his face.

When the meeting was dismissed everyone left knowing they had a lot to think about. Toshiro decide he wants to talk to Ichigo and so he follows his wild unconcealed spiritual pressure and finds him surprisingly at Byakuya manor at the Koi pond.

"You know if Byakuya finds out your bothering his fish, he'll be really upset, he might kill you." Toshiro warns him upon his arrive in his cold voice, but not really knowing what to say or how to bring up the subject he wants to talk about. Ichigo laughs, "Yeah I guess then it's a good thing I am only looking at them"? Toshiro sat down beside him looking at the pond. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone seem to find so comforting about this pond.

Ichigo turns to face him, "Did you need to talk to me Toshiro"? He asks in a warm voice, making Toshiro curious how he could sound so warm and friendly with his scowl in firm place. "Well I was just peculiar about something." He states wonder if he should try and talk about something so private with him. Ichigo nods then stares straight ahead at the fish, He talks not knowing two people are listen in.

"You want to know about my mother." Even though it sounds like a question Toshiro knew it was not. But he nods anyway, Ichigo sighs, "I was nine, I had just gotten out of karate practice, but back then I was a terrible at fighting." Toshiro was shocked along the two people who were listening in as well. Even though one of them loathed to admit it, Ichigo was a great fighter.

"But that day I was so proud of myself because I got one point in against my opponent. There was always my mother who could calm me and make me laugh, I loved her she my everything she was the heart of my family." Ichigo sighs then looks at Toshiro who looks back at him in confusion. "That day after practice it was raining and me and mother were talking, we were passing a river, when I saw what I thought was a girl about to jump into the river."

Ichigo and the two listen could tell from how his voice change from warm and amusement, to grave and somber that the happiness was about to come to an end.

"I ran after her because on that day I then knew I was not only meant to protect my family like I wanted. But that girl too. But when I reach her my hand went through her. You see I have been able to see spirits for a while, but I couldn't tell she was a ghost."

"I don't remember how but I passed out and when I woke I was under my mom and she was dead." He sucks in a breath trying to hold back the tears from remembering the terrible event, that changes his life.

"I still blame myself somewhat even though a part of me knows it was not my fault what's so ever, but like Rukia she will forever blame herself for the death of that one guy everyone says I look like. Even though I am sure a lot of people have told her it was not her fault, hell I am sure even Byakuya told her it wasn't, Even though she knows she could have done nothing else, there's still that one part that says it's her fault and that will not ever go away. Just like me".

Toshiro looks at him, "but that different Kaien was killed by a hollow and your mother well- "my mother was killed from a hollow as well, I learned that when Rukia gave me her powers I met it, it's name is Grand Fisher." He spoke firm to show he knew just what he was talking about. Toshiro was not the only one shock but, the two listen in as well.

Ichigo sighs "you know Byakuya and Rangiku you can come out I may not be good at feeling spirit pressure, but I still can when it's close." The two walked out and Ichigo was really shock to see Byakuya had his mask down and showed a shock face.

Ichigo stood up and look at Byakuya "sorry for invading you house Byakuya, I will leave now." Ichigo left in his flash step with three eyes following him in thoughtfulness. What he didn't know was that three people had come to understand him a little more.

**Now remember Ichigo does not know his dad taken care of Grand Fisher, he doesn't know his dad is a Soul Reaper either. I also think that Ichigo although keeps things to himself will tell someone if they asks and he thinks they could understand or walk away learning something or to not let them make his mistakes.**

**Now I know Your My Uncle is taking forever on an update but I really am trying so I thought I would make this little one-shot as a thank you for waiting and for thoughts that can just enjoy it. Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. Like it, love it, hate it, and despise it.**

**You tell me!**


End file.
